


Whole Again

by CreativePoptart



Series: Surprise! [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Pregnant Reader, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Short Story, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativePoptart/pseuds/CreativePoptart
Summary: Sans' mate goes missing, and no one knows why. He won't rest until she's found again, but what awaits him is not quite what he expects.Rated mature for a birth scene that does go into some detail.





	1. Torn in Two

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a lot of skipping around time-wise. Any changes in time will be indicated by an ellipsis [...] as seen in brackets here.

 

Sans didn’t consider himself to be an impatient monster by any stretch. He could handle hours upon hours of meetings that were just going in circles without fail, had mastered the art of sitting and doing nothing, and was well aware of the fact that most things took time to be done. He was also lazy and not prone to work, though all monsters who knew him, or had even heard his name knew this.

 

The skeleton had continually shown that he was used to taking “shortcuts” in the way he acted. There was little to nothing that could break his cycle of taking the easiest road he could possibly find. If there wasn’t any easy way, he would make one then take that, or make it even easier, if at all possible.

 

This, however, was utter agony and pain all over his soul, to wait for something he didn’t even have confirmation in. It tore around in his body, waiting, praying, begging for something to be told to him, _anything_.

 

His mate and wife, (Y/n), had disappeared into thin air.

 

No explanation.

 

No note.

 

_Nothing_.

 

The only things he was left with was an empty house where she would normally be making him and Papyrus something to eat. He could still envision her smile, the way she would snort at his inevitable pun on the way in, and then her happy sighs as he kissed her hello. The two would playfully banter in the kitchen, then finish cooking for Papyrus and eat together. That was what he had expected, but not what he got.

 

The house was actually cold when he reached it and the vitality and joy it normally carried was missing. (Y/n) was usually singing or doing something in the kitchen at this point, but there was an eerie silence that unnerved him. Papyrus wouldn’t be home for another thirty minutes, but Sans had called him in a panic at that moment, and he made it there in ten. The two had practically torn the house apart, looking in all the places they could think of, and some that were nigh impossible for her to be in.

 

_She has to be here, somewhere. She can’t have just left and_ **_no one_ ** _would dare to touch her in the monster community, they all know she’s my mate. Humans are normally too afraid to even try to make eye contact with us, so unless she’s been taken by some sick asshole, there’s no way she was kidnapped. But all of her stuff is still here, what else could it be…?_

He searched the house three times before admitting that she was no longer in the house, which nearly sent him spiralling into a panic attack. Papyrus had just barely been able to calm him down, and the two filed a missing persons report at the police station once Sans was able to stop shaking like a leaf. They admitted they couldn’t do too much without physical evidence of a break in or kidnapping, but they could try.

 

The two had returned home to an empty house yet again, which nearly set Sans off again. He holed up in their shared room, digging through her things she had left behind to find anything that could comfort him. His soul was threatening to crack, and for all the strength he could muster, he couldn’t stop crying. The blue tinted tears left faintly glowing tracks down his cheekbones, though he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

Undyne and her whole police force were searching day and night whenever they could, but it was still not enough. (Y/n) was still gone, and before Sans had realized it, weeks had passed by, and he still felt as hollow as before. Granted, he managed to shove down the continual crying and make it into a state of limbo, not really present in most situations mentally, but still aware of his surroundings.

 

“Brother,” Papyrus’ voice came, at an almost quiet volume for his normally loud self. “You have not eaten in four days, and I made some more spaghetti. Please come down and eat something.”

 

Sans blinked up at his brother, then gave him a tired grin, heaving his body out of his bed reluctantly to go downstairs. Papyrus allowed Sans to lead the way, then followed behind him. As he was moving, Sans took a moment to glance over at the calendar he had almost obsessively been marking to count the days (Y/N) had been gone.

 

_Three months she’s been missing now…. And still no signs of her or where she might have gone. I need her back here, she_ **_belongs here_ ** _with me and Pap…._

 

A sigh passed through Sans’ teeth, and he resigned himself to eating some of the spaghetti that was presented to him. It was getting better each time Pap made it, but he wasn’t sure if that was actual talent being brought in, or if it was just that he was that hungry. (Y/n) would’ve liked how it was improving, perhaps commented on how Papyrus was making good progress. That thought alone nearly brought him to tears again, though he was getting better at not showing it. He didn’t want to concern the others as much as they already had been.

 

…

 

At the same time, (Y/n) was worrying about Sans and Papyrus as well, though she was in no danger that they may have suspected. In fact, she was completely fine, albeit she was no longer in a condition that they would have expected. It would certainly shock them if she returned now, a thought that had crossed her mind oftener than she liked.

 

A hand trailed idly over her stomach as it had many times lately, gently feeling the distended bump under her skin. While she hated having to disappear on the brothers the way she did, the fear of staying was greater than that feeling. Pregnancy was serious, and while she would normally be thrilled at the idea, Sans had expressed wanting to wait for children some time ago, even after they were married almost a year.

 

_“I just don’t think we’re ready for that, being parents and all,”_  he had said, eye-lights flickering with concern. _“Just… I need some time before we try to rush into parenthood, okay? We’ve only been married for a few months anyway. Maybe it’ll feel right in a few months, or something, so you can ask me again later.”_

 

That was when they were only married for five months, but the same logic persisted when (Y/n) asked again after another five. It made her worried, in case something like this were to happen, but she hadn’t felt ready yet either. Now, in a city several miles away and around six months pregnant, (Y/n) felt even less ready than ever. She was here with no friends, no family, and no Sans to comfort her.

 

About a month and a half after her and Sans’ anniversary, there had been changes (Y/n) noticed in herself. Her monthly cycle, which never really followed an exact schedule anyways, was late in coming, and she was starting to get bouts of nausea. Sans had brushed it off as a stomach bug, and at first, (Y/n) was inclined to agree with him. But as the symptoms persisted, and her cycle was nowhere to be seen after another month, she doubted that idea.

 

It took one secret trip to the doctor later to find that she was pregnant, about three months in. (Y/n)’s stomach had dropped at the news, recalling what her husband had told her only a little while ago. He wasn’t ready, the baby wouldn’t be wanted at this time, was she even ready to be a mother? She made arrangements a few agonizing days later, got a tiny apartment, then vanished, taking as little as she could with her.

 

(Y/n) thanked her lucky stars that she was able to slip out of the house so readily and get a job that made enough for her to pay the bills a few cities over. It was by no means easy, and she had spent every night in the first few weeks crying herself to sleep, hating herself for leaving without saying something. At this point, however, she was too far into her own little hole to get out of it.

 

Her pregnancy, up until now was not the easiest of rides, as she had heard monsters needed a lot of magic to grow and thrive. (Y/n) had taken as many magical supplements as she could find in the store without a prescription. She hadn’t heard of any other monster-human hybridizations, and her situation would only make it worse if someone put it on the news. If Sans were to find out….

 

A kick to her belly made (Y/n) jump in surprise and she rubbed the spot tenderly to soothe the life inside. They had been a lot more active as of late, despite still being three months away from delivering them. Since she hadn’t bothered going to a doctor, (Y/n) had no clue if they were human, monster, male, or female.

 

“I know, baby,” she cooed softly to the gentle curve of her stomach, feeling the baby shift around in her womb. “I know you want to see your daddy as well, but I can’t go back right now. He might not be ready for your arrival, and who knows? He may not even be aware of your existence until you’re much, much older.” (Y/n) looked wistfully out her window, trying to push aside her tears and failing miserably with a sniff.

 

“Momma’s trying her best….”

 

…

 

Sans was becoming gradually more and more numb as time wore on, the next two months becoming a blur, and soon he wasn’t sure of much of anything. He tried to focus less and less on (Y/n)’s disappearance, though it remained as a dull ache in his soul. He was still hurt, aching to know what had happened to her, though they were coming up with less and less as time went on.

 

He was able to brush the ache aside mostly, but he was feeling the ache more sharply as the six month mark of her vanishing approached. It was odd, like a pressure weighing on his body and soul, much like his own blue attacks. Then, it exploded in his chest, painful and harsh, robbing him of the breath he didn’t really need. He was at home, thankfully, though he dropped a plate in shock.

 

“Sans??” Papyrus had called, appearing by his side in an instant to help him. “Sans, what’s wrong? What’s happening??”

 

Sans found he couldn’t answer, the pain in his soul washing over him as a tidal wave, threatening to drown him. He didn’t know how long he was on the floor, crying out in pain and writhing, but when the feeling passed, he was left feeling oddly empty. Tears had been streaming down his face, and Sans sat up, his body aching even at the simple motion. He recovered quickly, though he couldn’t shake the strangeness of the sudden pain. A part of Sans wondered if something had happened to (Y/n) to cause him pain, but he forced himself to not linger on it.

 

…

 

(Y/n) had been aching for days, knowing with some sort of maternal instinct that she was getting closer and closer to birth. Her lower back was absolutely knotted up and no amount of heat or massaging would ease the ache. Now more than ever she was frightened, frightened that the baby would be magic deprived, that Sans would hate her forever for such a big secret. A bitter chuckle escaped her lips as she tried to support her stomach with one arm, as large and heavy as it had grown.

 

After calling in her maternity leave at work, (Y/n) made herself a lunch to eat, trying to ignore the false contractions that racked her body in preparation for the baby’s arrival. They started about four days ago, and came and went at their own leisure, but lately, they were getting more intense and uncomfortable.

 

A sudden feeling of a sort of pop followed by a rush of warmth between her legs made (Y/n) gasp in surprise, thoughts of lunch abandoned instantly. She gripped the counter to support herself as a wave of pain hit her, though it wasn’t incredibly intense.

 

_Now?? Right now?? I- oh stars, I don’t know what to do, I’m not ready yet!_

 

Forcing down a scream, (Y/n) reached for her phone, praying she had some time before there was any real need to push. She quickly searched how to do a home birth, cursing herself for not doing so sooner. She needed floss or string for the umbilical cord, a warm bath for herself, plenty of towels, something to clear the baby’s mouth, and sharp scissors, if the website she had found was worth its salt. (Y/n) shuffled around, grabbing what she had and carrying it into the bathroom with her.

 

The contractions were gradually getting stronger and closer together, though she didn’t bother keeping track of them at first. Once she read that it was important to knowing when she would need to push, however, she kept a timer running. In the meantime, she turned on the TV, hoping that it would muffle any sounds of screaming, as she figured it may come to that. The next contraction came before long, and (Y/n) checked her timer, almost afraid of what it may say.

 

_Five minutes apart, stars above…._

 

That wasn’t too long at all, so (Y/n) made her way over to the bathroom again, filling the tub up with warm water. Once it had filled enough, she stripped down and eased herself very carefully into the liquid, taking care not to slip. (Y/n) had also snagged a washcloth to bite on, since she wouldn’t have any external support for help. The thought sent a sliver of pain through her soul, though she tried to not let it bother her.

 

A particularly sharp contraction made her gasp, and she shuddered in the water, spreading her legs apart. The urge to push wasn’t there yet, but it would be time soon, and for as panicked as she felt, (Y/n) wanted to at least be somewhat ready. She spent the next half hour or so trying to keep her cool, watching videos on her phone and forcing herself to not think about how her husband, several miles away, was going to miss one of the most important moments in their lives.

 

Midway through a comedic video that (Y/n) was struggling to laugh at from pain, she suddenly felt a strong contraction and an equally strong need to push tear through her, making her yelp and nearly drop her phone. She quickly pulled the necessary items closer and prepared to push, stuffing the washcloth in her mouth as a precaution. With shaky breaths, she waited for the next contraction, then pushed as hard as she could for ten seconds before she relaxed, whining softly into the cloth.

 

_Oh Sans… I wish you were here right now, I wish I hadn’t gone, and I wish you could see your baby when they are born, not later. I’ve made a huge mistake, and I want to take it back so badly…._

 

(Y/n) screamed into the washcloth for the next several pushes, the pressure in her womb gradually shifting down towards her legs. Her hands trembled as she reached down to check if there was anything there, and a smooth, hard surface greeted her fingertips. Encouraged by the fact that the baby was almost here, (Y/n) redoubled her efforts into the next push.

 

A groan of pain and relief sunk into the washcloth clenched in her teeth as she felt the baby slide out, and she caught them quickly with her hands, which she had left there. Her legs were trembling with effort, and for a second, she stopped to just breathe and regain a bit of strength. As quickly as she was able to with shaking arms, (Y/n) lifted the baby up and took in their appearance briefly as they squalled at the change in environment, then pulled them into her chest.

 

It was a skeleton, looking like a carbon copy of Sans. (Y/n) couldn’t tell what the gender could possibly be, but a sob fell from her lips regardless. A reminder of what she had left behind, a near perfect match to the one she left behind, was clutched in her arms. She managed to start cleaning the baby up, who had no umbilical cord, when another contraction seized her middle and she grunted in pain and surprise.

 

“What the-??” she managed to squeak into the cloth before she instinctively pushed again. The pressure she had felt before was still there, though less intense, indicating she still had another baby in her womb. _Twins…._

 

_Oh stars, Sans, now I_ **_really_ ** _wish you were here. Our family has just expanded quite a bit and you aren’t even here to see it…. Twins…. Our twins…._

 

It was a bit more difficult to push out the second baby, as (Y/n)’s energy was quite sapped, and she was trying to hold her firstborn in her arms without squeezing him. A few minutes later, the second baby made their way into the world, and the pressure in her womb dissipated completely. A breath of relief passed her lips as (Y/n) managed to shift the first baby to the side and pick up her second baby.

 

Another little skeleton was in her arms, screaming like its sibling before them and also lacking an umbilical cord. Another copy of Sans. Sobs began to heave in her chest and her soul felt like it was tearing in half with guilt and sorrow for her deeds. She left her mate and husband out of fear, and now their two children had been born into a place that wasn’t even worthy of being called a home, their father miles away in another city. Thankfully, the washcloth was still in her mouth, so her wails of sorrow were muffled, and hopefully the neighbors wouldn’t hear her crying with her babies.

 

…

 

Life with two newborns was by no means a walk in the park, even with the support of a few neighbors in the apartment building. (Y/n) relied on them for a few things, like groceries and helping her handle the babies, now named Aster and Kreon. She rarely had enough time to make it outside, though she managed as best as she could, and her neighbors helped a great deal.

 

One day, (Y/n) was at her apartment just a month after Aster and Kreon were born, trying to catch up on a bit of sleep. She had lost a good deal of beloved sleep, having to wake with two fussy babies who were hungry all the time. Luckily, as monsters, (Y/n) didn’t have to worry too much about changing them, especially since they were skeletons. A timid sounding knock at the door roused her from her almost-nap, and she let out a small grumble.

 

Moving still hurt after pushing two babies out of her womb, but she managed to get up and shuffle her way to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open. (Y/n) looked up to greet whoever it was at her door with a tired smile, but quickly dropped it when she saw who it was.

 

_Sans…._

 

He looked just about as tired as she was feeling, and his bones actually appeared to be a bit gray in color, not the pearly white she was accustomed to. There were deep depressions under his eye sockets and his eye-lights, though wide and full of hope, were duller than she remembered. (Y/n)’s soul sank in her chest when she realized that her leaving him in such a manner was bound to have negative consequences on them both. For a tense moment, neither of them moved, just stared and took each other in.

 

“(Y/n),” Sans breathed out, his eye-lights brightening a little further. “I-it’s you… Oh stars, I finally found you….”

 

His voice was choked, and she could see him clenching his fists at his sides, most likely restraining himself from touching her. She, on the other hand, didn’t hesitate once he had spoken to fling herself into his arms, sobbing pitifully. Sans brought his arms around her, crushing her to his ribcage and allowing his tears to fall. He buried his nasal cavity into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent that he had grown to miss so much.

 

“I-I missed you s-so much!” (Y/n) cried, her hands gripping the fabric of his hoodie as if he would vanish should she let go. His hands rubbed shaky circles on her back, and he simply held her close to him as she cried. He planted kiss after kiss into her hair, relishing in the fact that she was here in his arms, and for the first time in awhile, his soul felt at ease.

 

“Why did you leave…?” he finally asked, and (Y/n) pulled away to look at him. His eye-lights were dimmer now, revealing the level of betrayal and pain he had felt in her absence. She opened her mouth to speak, but a dual cry from within the apartment interrupted what she was going to say. Sans’ head snapped up, eye-lights shrinking in shock at the noise.

 

(Y/n) hastily went inside, leaving Sans in the doorway before she stopped and turned back to him. He looked frozen to the spot, trying to process what it was producing the crying sound. She could almost see the gears turning in his skull, and before he could say or do anything else, she cleared her throat quietly.

 

“I’ll, um, I’ll explain in ten minutes, okay?” she said, shifting her weight. “You can come in and sit down while you wait, but, please, come in.” That seemed to snap him out of his reverie, and the skeleton made his way inside to sit on her old, beat up couch while (Y/n) vanished into the nursery. He took in the view of the apartment, which looked extremely cheap, but comfortable all the same.

 

The crying persisted for a few minutes more, which prompted Sans to get up and take a look at what the source was. He followed the noise, and finally came to a small room that gave him quite a shock. Inside was (Y/n) bouncing two tiny skeletons in her arms and cooing softly to them both as she moved about the space. He stood stock still, not wanting to scare her or the two babies, and the implication of this moment hit him like a ton of bricks.

 

_I’m… I’m a father… Those are my children… Oh stars, oh Asgore, I… I have_ **_children_ ** _now!! They’re so tiny and adorable… Is this why she left…?_

 

(Y/n) turned around and a hot blush rose to her cheeks when she saw Sans standing in the doorframe, his eye-lights turned into hearts. She looked down at Aster and Kreon, then back at Sans, knowing he could easily tell they were his children. A sigh passed through her lips, and she stepped a bit closer to him.

 

“Would you… would you like to hold one of them?” (Y/n) asked softly, not wanting to scare him. Sans jolted a little, then reached out his arms carefully. (Y/n) placed Kreon in his arms, shifting Aster to her shoulder afterwards. Kreon let out a soft gurgle, his tiny eye-lights looking straight up at Sans with curiosity.

 

Sans could feel his soul swelling with happiness, though he wasn’t so sure about how exactly to hold an infant. (Y/n) guided him over to a chair and he sat down, shifting the tiny skeleton in his arms. They cooed again, and their eye sockets began to close as they drifted off into sleep. He was in awe of this, holding a child who clearly resonated with the same magic he did, asleep in his care.

 

The baby in (Y/n)’s arms also soon settled down to sleep, and she laid them in a small crib against one of the walls. She made a move to take the baby he was holding, but thought better of it and instead settled for standing next to him. It was peaceful, and (Y/n) could feel her soul swelling with both pride and contentment as her husband held one of their babies. He even went so far as to trace a phalange down Kreon’s cheek gently and murmur soft words to them.

 

“Do you know what the genders would be?” she asked, making Sans blink up at her in surprise. “I, eh, I’m not really well versed in skeleton monster anatomy and I have no idea which they are. Would you happen to know…?”

 

“They’re both boys, and they’re quite healthy,” Sans said softly, his gaze never leaving her face. He watched as (Y/n) relaxed a little and smiled at him, reaching a hand to touch their son’s face tenderly.

 

“I guess I managed to pick fitting names for them, then” (Y/n) murmured, her hand moving to rest on his shoulder lightly. “You’re holding our youngest, Kreon, and the one I just laid in the crib is Aster. I wanted to name them after fonts, since I figured that was something you would have wanted as well….”

 

Sans looked up at (Y/n), blue tinted tears welling up in his eye sockets at the mention of their names. He already loved these two so much, but their names only made this all the sweeter for them both. He looked back down at Kreon and placed his teeth very gently against his forehead, a few tears dripping off his cheekbones. (Y/n) gently took the sleeping skeleton from his arms and laid him next to his brother in the crib before she left the room.

 

Sans lingered a moment longer before he stood and made his way back to the living room, where (Y/n) was now sitting on a threadbare couch. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his side, where she eagerly snuggled in, tracing her fingers lightly over his ribs. Normally that would’ve tickled, but he kept himself in check so he wouldn’t startle her or wake the babies.

 

**_My_ ** _babies…. Stars, they’re both beautiful, and they look almost exactly like me. It must have been hell for you to go through all of that alone, (Y/n). You should have stayed…._

 

“How did you find me, Sans?” (Y/n) asked quietly, looking up from where she lay against his side. Sans ran his phalanges through her hair and she hummed her appreciation softly at the gesture. He took a moment to think before he answered, deciding that just being honest was the best way to repair whatever he had broken.

 

“One of the monsters living near here caught wind of you being gone and saw you outside just a few days ago. Papyrus and I booked a hotel room and tried to find you immediately after we heard. I, uh, I left Paps in the room for the time being, and I think that’s probably for the best at the moment, you know how _excitable_ he can be. His behavior tends to be a little _childish_.” He tossed her a lazy wink for the pun at the end. (Y/n) processed it for a second, then snorted, smacking his shoulder with her palm as if to rebuke him.

 

“That was just horrible,” she chuckled out, and he found himself chuckling with her. “But… Are you sure he’d want to even see me? After all I did, I thought….”

 

Sans caught her chin in his hand and tipped it up so she was looking right at him instead of down to the fabric of the couch. Her eyes were searching his sockets, tears welling up in clear pools, threatening to fall down her cheeks. He shifted his body to face (Y/n)’s, then held both of her cheeks in his hands, cupping her face.

 

“Papyrus and I both were worried sick about you when you left,” he said seriously and for a moment she tried to pull away, but he held firm to her face. “We both lost a lot of sleep, though Paps will never admit that to your face. He wanted you to come back, almost as much as I wanted to. Stars, I was worried that we had done something to make you hate us enough to leave. He would be _ecstatic_ to see you again, and to know that he’s now an uncle to not just one, but _two_ of my- no, _our_ kids. He’s already forgiven you, before you’ve had to ask.”

 

The tears welling in (Y/n)’s eyes spilled over and Sans wiped them away with his phalanges, pulling her into a tender hug. She clung to him for a few minutes more, and he planted kisses on her forehead until she pulled away. A half-hearted laugh left her lips, and she wiped at her face gently with her hands, a genuine smile on her face.

 

“Why did you leave us anyway?” Sans asked, watching the smile quickly drop from her expression. (Y/n) looked down, ashamed, and started to fiddle with her fingers to keep her attention elsewhere. He waited for her to speak, he was patient after all.

 

“I… I got scared,” she whispered, her voice trembling. “You had said that you didn’t want to have kids for some time, so I respected that. I wanted to have a family, when you were ready to, of course, but you kept waiting, a-and after our anniversary….”

 

“You got pregnant,” he finished, feeling the full weight of what his words had meant to her in those moments of self doubt. (Y/n) nodded silently, and Sans’ soul quivered in sorrow. He hadn’t felt like he would be a good parent, but he never expected her to go so far as this _just_ to spare him of that fate. Of course she wouldn’t want to bring harm to anything the two of them created, but he had unintentionally made her choose between what she thought would be his hatred, or two tiny lives that hadn’t even had a chance to live yet.

 

“Could we go see Paps now?” she asked, sniffing softly and wiping at a few more tears that started to fall again as she started to get up. Sans stood up hastily and pushed gently on her shoulders to make her sit back down again. The confused look that crossed her face was enough to get Sans to chuckle again.

 

“No, no, you pushed out two babies only a few weeks ago, you get to sit down and be like me,” he said. A mischievous twinkle came to her eyes and she folded her arms in front of her chest.

 

“A month ago, actually, and does that mean I get to be devilishly handsome?” Sans let out a laugh, but he forced it to be quieter than normal, minding the two sleeping skeletons in the other room.

 

“Well, I _was_ going to say lazy, but if that’s what you want to be, you’re already there,” he quipped, tossing her another wink and a relaxed grin. “I’ll be back in a few moments, I’m going to take a shortcut to get Paps.”

 

True to his word, Sans blinked out of existence and left (Y/n) sitting on her couch. She took a look around the room and shuddered at how shoddy it really was. There was nothing more now that she wanted than to just return home with what little she had here and be with Sans, Papyrus, Aster and Kreon. She hugged herself tightly, her soul feeling much better than it had ever since she had left oh so long ago.

 

Only a few minutes later, Sans popped back into her apartment, this time with Papyrus in tow. The taller skeleton appeared dizzy for a moment, and (Y/n) didn’t blame him for that. Teleporting in and out of places was tricky if you weren’t used to it like Sans was, and literally no one was used to it except for Sans. Once he overcame the sensation, Papyrus spotted (Y/n) sitting down on the couch and scooped her up with a cry of delight.

 

“(Y/n)!” he cried out in his booming voice. “I have missed you so very much!! We have been worrying about you the whole time that you were gone, and Sans was beside himself so terribly that he wouldn’t eat or sleep or do anything at all!! Why did you leave us??”

 

His words were accompanied by sobs and the bone crushing hugs that he always gave out to everyone. (Y/n) would be lying if she said she didn’t miss all of this, but she did her best to shush Papyrus. He set her down gently and looked at her with orange tinted tears wobbling in the corners of his eye sockets.

 

“I’ve missed you too, Papyrus, and I can explain everything later, but you’ll have to keep it down, they’re sleeping,” (Y/n) said, putting a finger to her lips. Papyrus’ expression morphed into one of confusion and he looked between her and Sans for an explanation.

 

“Who is sleeping?” he asked simply, his voice much quieter than it was before. (Y/n) smiled softly at him and beckoned him to follow her. With a curious glance back at Sans, he did so, and Sans walked after the pair, to see his brother’s reaction. Though, to be honest, he was also really just wanting to see his two sons for as long as he possibly could. He had missed their birth, and the first month of their lives, after all.

 

(Y/n) led Papyrus into the babies’ room and right to the side of their crib. The tall skeleton leaned down to look inside, and his eye sockets lit up with tiny stars and hearts, his hands flying up to cover his teeth to keep a squeal from escaping. He looked back at (Y/n), then to Sans, waving a hand emphatically as if in place of speaking in the moment. Sans chuckled and moved closer to (Y/n), looping an arm around her shoulders.

 

“Yeah, bro,” he said softly. “They’re our kids, Aster and Kreon. I just met them today, too, so don’t worry, I wasn’t hiding anything from you.”

 

Papyrus asked to hold one, and (Y/n) carefully pulled Aster out of the crib, directing the taller skeleton to sit down in the chair nearby before giving him directions on how to hold him. Aster didn’t stir from his sleep, but made a small breathy sound, which nearly made Papyrus cry tears of happiness. Sans picked up Kreon gently, and cradled him to his ribcage before making his way over to (Y/n) and planting a kiss on her lips.

 

The scene before him, with one tiny son in his arms and his comparatively gigantic brother cuddling the other made his soul sing with happiness. Add into the mix that his mate and wife, (Y/n) was leaning gently into his side, finally back with him again, and he was over the moon with joy. It was beautiful, and his family, with two new additions, was whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I wanted to write for a little while. The POV changes are rough, there's a lot of time skipping, and it's not the best, but I'm satisfied with how it turned out. I wanted something slightly angsty with a sweet end, and if I ever get the appropriate idea/motivation, I will probably take this story down and rework it into a series! That still remains to be seen, but maybe one day.  
> Additionally, I have a much longer story in the works, but I won't be posting it for quite some time, not until I can get it all mapped out and whatnot. Look for it sometime in the summer, if I have been blessed with writing capabilities!


	2. Adding to the Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has his wife back with him at last, and their family is blossoming into something more beautiful than he ever imagined it would be.  
> Rated Mature for a semi-detailed birth scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT THAT I ACTUALLY MADE A SEQUEL.

 

Sans felt like his life was finally reaching a point of completion, where he didn’t have to worry so much anymore. He, along with all monsterkind, had made it safely to the Surface, found himself a loving mate, and now had a family, with Papyrus seeking out one for himself. Sans hadn’t thought too much about resets, or waking up back in Snowdin for a long time, and he didn’t need to. He had new problems to worry about, namely his two sons Aster and Kreon, who were almost two now.

 

The skeleton knew that (Y/n) had been scared and left before the two were even born, but they were together as a family now, and Sans couldn’t get enough of his two “mini-mes”, as (Y/n) put it. Everything from the way they practically beamed at him, to the way they laughed, to even the way they cried, it was never enough. He  _ adored _ both Aster and Kreon, and at the end of every day, he wanted nothing more than to spend as much time as possible with the twins and (Y/n)

 

As of right now, Aster was sitting up on Sans’ bed, wearing a new onesie that (Y/n) had picked out for them while he was struggling to get Kreon into the matching one. Curse his natural stubbornness, he had told her that he could manage fine in getting the two dressed for bed. However, it had been a long time since Sans had to take care of Papyrus, and he was out of practice. Additionally, Kreon was even more hyperactive than he remembered Papyrus ever being as a babybones. 

 

“C’mon, Kreon,” he said softly, hoping to placate the squirming child. “Daddy’s trying to get you ready for bed so you can go to sleep. Mommy’ll be in here soon, and I don’t want her to think I can’t take care of you, wiggler.”

 

The sound of a phone camera going off drew Sans’ attention off of his youngest to see (Y/n) standing in the doorway, snickering behind her hand. At the incredulous look he gave her, she burst out laughing, tucking her phone away for safekeeping before she walked over to him.

 

“You sure you have it handled, honey?” she questioned teasingly as Kreon made his way over to her, making soft sounds to indicate that he wanted to be held, despite already knowing how to speak. “Because it seems to me that you’ve forgotten your greatest asset in the time it took for you to even get Kreon to lay down for a few moments.”

 

“And what is that?” Sans asked, quirking a bonebrow at her. (Y/n) finished dressing Kreon and set him back down on the bed with a kiss to the top of his skull, then faced Sans once more.

 

“You could’ve used magic,” she said simply. Sans blinked at her, then clapped his hand to his forehead with a groan, realizing this whole time that he hadn’t thought of that. (Y/n) started laughing again and planted kisses on his cheekbones. He wrapped his arms around her waist, unable to keep his own smile from spreading.

 

“What would I do without you?” Sans asked jokingly, and (Y/n) shrugged. “I think that just for that realization, we should make sure that you get punished.” She stopped at that, both her eyebrows going up in curiosity before her face broke into a sly grin.

 

“Oh? And what exactly did you have in mind for that?” Her voice was soft and low, her fingers trailing up his humeruses gently. Sans placed his hands on either side of her waist, pulling her in closer, almost about to kiss her.

 

“ACK!!” (Y/n) cried out as he began to dig his phalanges into her sides, surprising her with the tickling. She began to laugh uncontrollably and started to squirm, desperately hoping to find a way out of the situation. Kreon began to laugh at the sight of his mom being silly, and Aster’s giggling soon followed. Sans felt the happiness in his soul beginning to swell at the sound of his family’s joy, and he joined them in laughter. 

 

After a few minutes of the tickle-torture, Sans released (Y/n) and let her flop down onto their bed next to their sons. He stretched himself out next to her, their twins in between them, and began to nuzzle Kreon gently. Similarly, (Y/n) pulled Aster close and kissed his little skull before she scooped him up and stood.

 

“Time for bed, you two little troublemakers,” she said softly, and started carrying their eldest to their own little room. Sans followed closely behind his mate, Kreon in his arms. The two were finally beginning to wind down enough to go to sleep, and though it was something Sans would be more than happy to watch, he was also grateful. Once he had been introduced to his sons, he and (Y/n) rarely got a few moments together unless they were sleeping.

 

After the twins had been put to bed, (Y/n) sauntered back into the bedroom and began her own preparations to sleep. Sans stopped her midway, snaking his arms around her waist and planting kisses on her shoulder. She laughed a little and leaned into his touch.

 

“I’m so glad you came back,” he murmured softly, meaning it with all his soul. (Y/n) went quiet at that, and Sans could practically feel the guilt rolling off of her in waves. She still hadn’t quite forgiven herself for the rash decision she made out of fear, and he knew it well enough. But instead of letting her dwell on that thought too long, he began to let his hands wander over her skin, effectively distracting her.

 

“How’z about we make tonight all about us?” Sans asked, allowing his voice to drop into more of a growl, cherishing the way that she shuddered against him. (Y/n) turned to face him and he immediately captured her lips into a kiss, a deep hum vibrating through his ribcage. No further words were needed, and the two spent the whole night enjoying themselves.

 

…

 

(Y/n) stared down at the small sticks with a hand over her mouth, holding back any sounds she might make. It had been about two months since she and Sans had started being intimate again on a decently regular basis, and she had noticed changes to her body once more. It had started with her nausea again, but that in and of itself was fairly innocuous. However, when her monthly cycle was noticeably absent, she went out as soon as she could to pick up a few pregnancy tests.

 

_ Positive…. _

 

(Y/n) could barely hold back her tears as she looked at the tests, joy swirling excitedly through her soul. Sans was going to be a father again, she was going to be a mother, and Aster and Kreon would have another sibling. 

 

_ Oh stars, this is… this is amazing! How am I going to tell Sans? I  _ **_have_ ** _ to do something to tell him this time, no more running away.  _

 

(Y/n) thought about it carefully. The twins’ birthday was coming up very soon, and now that she knew, she could probably do something for Sans as well with their gifts. An idea struck her very suddenly, and a smile came to her lips as she hid away the tests to save for later. 

 

_ It’ll be perfect, and all I have to do is get it set up and wait for the time to come. _

 

…

 

At Aster and Kreon’s birthday party, (Y/n) was more than happy to play the dutiful hostess, if nothing but to distract her from the nervousness she was feeling. Toriel, Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, and even Mettaton were all here, and going to be present for the announcement. Suffice to say, she was a little apprehensive of how things were going to go over.

 

Regardless, before (Y/n) was even really aware of it, the cake had been cut and served, Aster and Kreon were making a mess, and once they were cleaned up, it was time to open presents. There was paper everywhere, which Sans was cleaning gradually using his magic, and soon the floor was littered with multiple new toys and two happy little boys romping around among them. Before anyone could move, (Y/n) called for everyone’s attention, clearing her throat.

 

“I just wanted to grab a little extra something that I forgot to get out already,” she said, before she fetched the three bags that she had put away. “I got something for you too, Sans, I thought you’d appreciate it.”

 

“Aw, thanks babe,” he said with a wink. “Is it my birthday too?” (Y/n) gave him a playful nudge and Sans began to open the gift, pulling the paper out of the top of the bag. His phalanges were met with a soft fabric, and he pulled it out curiously. It appeared to be a plain white t-shirt, but as it fell open, he could read the text printed on it in a Comic Sans font.

 

“ _ Dad to Bee _ ”, and a cute little image of a small bee family.

 

Sans turned questioningly to (Y/n), who merely gestured at Aster and Kreon, both of whom had opened their own bags. Inside was a shirt for each of them in their respective fonts, saying “ _ Big Brother to Bee _ ” and another image of bees underneath. Sans snapped his skull back to look at (Y/n) again, eye sockets wide.

 

“I… You… You’re pregnant!!” he cried out, and she began to laugh. The whole party burst into uproarious cheering, and Sans started to pepper her face with kisses, the joy in his soul overflowing. The rest of the party was filled with congratulations and a round of celebrations before everyone started to trickle off towards their own homes. 

 

Kreon was the first to fall asleep, surprisingly, nodding off in the middle of his bath with his brother. Both were tired from the excitement of the day, but soon they were tucked away in their bed, ready for tomorrow. Sans, on the other hand, was practically buzzing with elation, and as soon as (Y/n) closed the door to the boys’ room, he pulled her into a hug.

 

“Oh stars, (Y/n),” he breathed, quickly kneeling down to put his face right against her stomach. “This is the best thing I’ve ever heard, I’m so happy. Thank you….” Her fingers began to trace over his skull as he tried his best to feel for the child’s soul in her womb. It was faint, but he could feel it under her skin, humming with vitality and oh so  _ real _ .

 

“You’re going to stay this time… right?” he asked slowly, tilting his head up to look at her. (Y/n) felt her heart break all over again, and she quickly knelt down next to Sans to give him a tight hug and a kiss to his cheekbone. Sans’ arms were quivering around her body, and that only deepened the ache she felt in her soul. After a moment, she pulled away just enough to look at him, her eyes beginning to swim with unshed tears.

 

“I swear on all things that are good, Sans,” she said softly, one hand moving to cup the side of his face. “I will  _ never _ leave you again, not for something as wonderful as this. I love you, and it was a stupid decision on my part. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” Sans’ eye sockets widened, then he pulled her into a loving kiss, holding her tightly to him. He was going to hold her to that promise, no matter what.

 

…

 

The first thing that Sans noted about (Y/n)’s pregnancy was the fact that she was utterly miserable at some points. Despite the joys of having a baby, she had explained that it wasn’t going to be easy for either of them, especially with two year old twins. There were days when she was aching, whether in her feet, chest, or back, other days where she was moody beyond belief, and some days where she was sick and couldn’t even get a sip of water to stay down. Sans was a patient monster, and did his best to take it all in stride as well as taking care of the twins. 

 

Papyrus and his fiancee were an invaluable help to them in this time, offering to take care of the twins for a few hours to allow (Y/n) to rest, or making dinner for them. Sans couldn’t thank his brother enough really, though he knew too well that Papyrus would never allow him to pay it back. Still, he was eternally grateful for all the times they were able to help them out, as (Y/n)’s pregnancy was turning out fairly rough.

 

Around three weeks after the announcement had been made, (Y/n) determined that she needed to have an appointment to check on the progress of the baby. It was something she admitted to have skipping out of fear while pregnant with the twins, but Sans forgave that. Now that she was here with him, there was nothing for her to be afraid of. 

 

The whole ride there, (Y/n)’s hand was firmly twined with Sans’ as he drove to the doctor’s office. From what little he could see from her, she seemed nervous, shifting in her chair while looking down at her belly. There wasn’t a visible bump yet, but Sans knew from experience if he pressed his hand gently against her stomach, there would be a firm resistance. 

 

“Sans,” (Y/n) finally said, her voice quiet. “I don’t know how the people at the hospital are going to take it. I’m pregnant with a monster’s baby, and as far as I know, there’s no other hybrids anywhere I’ve heard of. What if… what if they want to take me away from you?”

 

“They won’t get a chance to,” he said, bringing her hand to his teeth and pressing a quick kiss to it as they pulled in. “I won’t let them. I’ve got you, okay? I’m not going to let something happen to you while we’re there.” (Y/n) seemed placated by that, humming softly as he pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. 

Once inside, there were a few odd looks that were thrown towards Sans and (Y/n), but no one outright said anything. They were called back rather quickly, and the doctor introduced herself to Sans with a much too friendly smile. He was starting to get uncomfortable with the odd mannerisms of the doctor, but he supposed he could last for a few minutes. (Y/n) didn't seem to fare too much better than he did.

 

“Let’s just see what we have here,” the doctor said, preparing the ultrasound gel on (Y/n)’s stomach. The wand was rubbed around gently over the surface of her belly in a circular motion, and slowly, an image began to appear on the small screen off to the side. Sans leaned over, holding her hand tightly in his own. The image was blurry and he couldn’t quite make it out.

 

“Oh!” the doctor exclaimed happily. “There it is! The head is over here and there are the little feet. It seems to be about four months along, and from what I can tell the growth is healthy, if perhaps a bit more than usual. Would you like a picture of the ultrasound to take home?”

 

Sans’ gaze was transfixed on the image of the baby on the screen, happiness filling his soul again. There it was,  _ his baby _ . He was actually going to see them all the way through this time, and he couldn’t describe how he was feeling in this exact moment, it was so potent and amazing.

 

“We’ll take one of the pictures,” (Y/n) said, joy coloring the tone of her voice as well. The doctor nodded and typed a few things in to the computer to get the pictures. (Y/n) turned to face Sans, a joyful smile on her face. His own grin soon mirrored hers, and with the picture in hand, the two of them left together, his hand resting on her belly to feel the soul underneath. 

 

“Our little baby,” said softly as they moved back outside to their car. “Oh stars, I can’t believe that we have another baby on the way already, you’ve already given me two wonderful little boys, and now a third baby? I have to be dreaming.” (Y/n) laughed at his words and placed a kiss on his teeth, laying her hand over the one he had on her stomach.

 

“You’re not dreaming, this is real life, and we are having a third baby,” she said in an equally soft voice. “I can’t wait to see what they look like, and what Aster and Kreon are going to think about this. They must be either very excited or upset with us.”

 

…

 

Months passed by, and for some reason, there was a lot of media attention directed towards Sans and (Y/n). They seemed to be extremely interested in the hybridization of monsters and humans, unaware of the fact that there were already two in existence. The couple had to duck out of the view of cameras, which was nearly impossible, and eventually (Y/n) stopped going outside as much as possible to avoid harassment from the media.

 

While Sans could have done without the constant attention, he was certainly fond of how (Y/n) was changing with the baby’s growth. Her stomach had gotten larger gradually, and though this came with a myriad of issues, he was utterly fascinated by how her body was adjusting. There was hardly anything anyone could do to get his face unplastered from the swell of her belly as he was constantly talking to it, telling knock-knock jokes, and simply enjoying the feeling of the strengthening soul under her skin.

 

“Sans, I need to get up,” (Y/n) said, trying to get her husband off her stomach from where he was practically laying on it. “I really have to go to the bathroom, and if you aren’t going to help me get up, I need you to get off.”

 

“But it’s almost time for you to be due, I’d hate to miss the  _ delivery _ ,” he quipped back at her, moving his arms to encircle her waist. It was a lot harder to do that now, seeing how big she had gotten over the past few months. (Y/n) let out a huff at his pun and tried to shove him off again.

 

“Sans,  _ please _ ,” she whined. “That pun was utterly horrible and I really do need to get up, I don’t want to mess up the couch!” With a hefty sigh, Sans rolled off of (Y/n) and stood up, offering his hands to her to help pull her up from her seated position. She cracked her back with a small groan, then began to waddle her way off to the bathroom, grumbling about her back pain.

 

He watched her go off, and let out a small sigh. Trying to take care of two toddlers and a pregnant wife was exhausting, and he knew that it would only be a matter of time now before it would be a newborn instead. The baby’s soul was getting stronger daily, and was starting to buzz with a strange liveliness he hadn’t felt before. Thankfully the twins were visiting Papyrus and his wife next door for the time being so (Y/n) could catch a break.

 

Shortly after he had allowed himself to go into a quiet reverie about the current state of his life, Sans heard the bathroom door open, but (Y/n) didn't come out. He was about to call for her when she called his name instead, and he was quick to teleport to her side. The tone of her voice was panicky, and he was worried something had happened.

 

“The baby’s coming,” (Y/n) said as soon as she saw him appear, and Sans’ eye sockets went wide. “I need some help getting downstairs, Sans.” 

 

“Uh, right, got it,” he said, taking her arms carefully and leading her out of the bathroom. “Should we call the hospital and get you an ambulance, or should we get in the car and go?” He didn't have a clue on how to help her, but he knew that the hospital was just a short drive away if they managed to get there. Much to his surprise, however, (Y/n) shook her head.

 

“With all that’s been happening with the media trying to follow us around, I don’t want to go to the hospital,” she said firmly. “There would be reporters trying to get interviews with us, and I don’t want that. I want to have the baby here at home, if you don’t mind, Sans.”

 

“Here??” he asked incredulously, looking around at the house. “(Y/n), sweetheart, I don’t know how to deliver a baby, and there isn’t any way I could help you if something goes wrong.” For whatever reason, (Y/n) looked a little guilty and refused to meet his gaze as the two of them moved to the couch.

 

“I know some stuff about delivering a baby,” she said quietly, but before Sans could say anything in response, she held up a hand. “I, um… I delivered Aster and Kreon by myself in a bathtub when I had them….” Sans almost couldn’t believe what he had heard, but before he could dwell on that thought too long, (Y/n)’s body tensed with a contraction.

 

Fortunately, (Y/n) knew enough of what she was doing to guide Sans into the things he needed to do for her, including getting her properly comfortable for the long haul. In a few minutes of lull, he called Papyrus to ask him to keep the twins for the night, and explained the situation to him. His younger brother was overjoyed and said to call, no matter what time it was, when the baby was born.

 

A few hours passed by with nothing really happening except the growing strength and closeness of the contractions. It was nearly midnight when (Y/n) told Sans that it was really time to get going. He had passed out next to her on the couch watching reruns of Metatton’s television show, but was wide awake at her words. 

 

“We have to fill up the- agh!!” Her words were broken off by a particularly painful contraction, and she paused in her shuffling. “The bathtub! We need it filled with warm water and I need your help to get in.” Sans carefully directed her into the bathroom and helped her strip down out of her sweaty clothing before turning to fill up the tub.

 

Once (Y/n) was eased into the warm water, she reached for his hand, smiling almost bitterly. Sans pressed his teeth to her forehead, then her knuckles, his soul wincing as she twisted in pain.

 

“They’ll be here soon,” he said reassuringly, and she could only nod her head. “I’m sure you know better than I do when you need to push, but I’m here to support you. At the very least, I made sure the water was at  _ womb _ temperature.” (Y/n) let out an amused snort as he gave her a wink.

 

“Don’t worry, Sans,” she said. “All I need you to do is to hold my hand and make sure that you catch the baby when it comes out. You can manage that, right, lazybones?” Sans let out a soft chuckle and nodded.

 

The next several minutes were agonizing for both parties, (Y/n) for the actual labor and Sans because of how hard she was gripping his hand. He felt rather useless, unable to do more than provide moral support and press kisses to her temple, but he was determined to not let it get to him. Not when his baby was about to come into the world.

 

Finally, he checked on (Y/n)’s progress to notice that the baby’s head was almost entirely free already. Quickly, he moved to let go of her hands and reach into the water, leaning over the tub’s edge to place the hands right under their head.

 

“They’re almost here, (Y/n)!” he said, feeling his soul buzzing with joy at the sight of his baby making its way into its new life. “You’ve got this, come on!” With a strangled cry, (Y/n) pushed again, and Sans watched with an odd fascination as the baby slid out a little more. Another push, and suddenly the baby was in his grasp fully, and he lifted them out of the water.

 

It was a clear hybrid of the both of them this time, with skeletal hands and feet on a human body. They were squalling as well, screaming their lungs out, which, if he remembered correctly, was a good sign. From what he could tell, it was a little girl, and he hugged her to his chest, not caring that she was still covered in the messy afterbirth fluids.

 

(Y/n) helped him to cut the umbilical cord, then the two of them set to making sure their little girl was okay. She seemed rather healthy and strong, and Sans felt his soul practically soaring out of joy. 

 

“Alegreya,” he said suddenly, making (Y/n) look up from where she was feeding the little baby, having moved her gently to their bedroom. “We should call her Alegreya.”

 

“I like it, it’s a pretty name,” she responded and smiled down at the baby resting on her chest. “Little Alegreya Gaster. She’s going to be such a daddy’s girl, I can already tell.”

 

“And I’ll make sure she’s well taken care of, well into the future,” Sans said, making it a silent promise to himself. “Welcome to the world, Alegreya, we love you very much.” His family was certainly something, and now that he had another new addition, Sans could feel that there would only be more great things in store ahead. There was no need for him to worry about the resets anymore, because now his life was moving forwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the story Whole Again! I made this one partly because I felt a little bad for making the original story angsty, so I made this one fluffy instead. I had a bit of trouble coming up with content to put into the story, so it feels a little hastily done in my own opinion. There is another story that will be coming out soon, as I already have it written, and I just need to post it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
